Jeopardy! Timeline (syndicated version)/Season 21
Season 21 (2004-2005) Jeopardy!_Season_21_Title_Card-1.jpg Jeopardy!_2004-2005_season_title_card.png Jeopardy! S21 Daily Double Logo.png Jeopardy! S21 Daily Double Logo (Tournament Variant).png Season changes: * The opening credits have changed to the Jeopardy! logo in gold, which is superimposed over a colorful background. * The "DAILY DOUBLE" name and the "DOUBLE" and "FINAL" in Double and Final Jeopardy! again use Impact, as do the words "VIDEO" and "AUDIO" in Video and Audio Daily Doubles; the "DAILY DOUBLE" name now appears in silver, while all the rest remain red. * The contestant intros and Final Jeopardy! winnings changed its color to slate blue strips with white borders and white, italicized, shadowed text in Compacta-D. * For this season and the next, the category names are switched to Haettenschweiler. This season: * Season 21 of Jeopardy! kicks off on September 6, 2004. * The Tournament of Champions were held from September 20-October 1, 2004. * The episode aired on November 24, 2004 has a full closing credit roll, resulting in a rare instance of a large majority of the 2001-2008 theme without saxophones and electric guitars from the first B-major section onward being heard. * Ken Jennings' winning streak continues until November 30, 2004, when he is beaten by Nancy Zerg, who loses the next day. * On the December 1, 2004, episode, Ken Jennings is brought out at the beginning of the show to be recognized for his place in game show history. * The Ultimate Tournament of Champions are held from February 9-May 25, 2005. Ken Jennings, Jerome Vered, and Brad Rutter face off in the finals. ** On the February 23, 2005 episode, this is the first instance where there's only one contestant playing the Final Jeopardy! round. ** Rutter wins the tournament with a $2,000,000 cash prize, making him the biggest game show money winner at the time; as of today, he is still the biggest money winner on Jeopardy! * David Madden makes his Jeopardy! debut on the July 5, 2005 episode. * On the September 7 and 10, 2004 episodes, three males play for the first and second times this season Bob, Rich, Kollin, Bill, the September 7, 2004 episode is also the first all-male game since July 15, 2004. * On the October 14 and 15, 2004 episodes, three males play for the third and fourth times this season K.C., Josh and Jose. * On the October 18-22, 2004 episodes, Back to School Week is held. * On the October 19, and 20, 2004 episodes during Back to School Week, two middle-aged girls and one middle-aged boy play Grace, Tamika, Jake, Nithya and Emily. * On the October 21, 2004 episode during Back to School Week, two middle-aged boys and one middle-aged girl play Edward and Alex. * On the October 27, 2004 episode, three males play for the fifth time this season if Merritt is a male. * On the November 2, 2004 episode to November 6, 2004, during election coverage, three males play for the sixth time this season Ryan and Leo. * On the November 9, 2004 episode, three males play for the seventh time this season Jeff and Dave. * On the December 3, 2004 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Pete and Kord. * On the December 6, 2004 episode, three males play for the eighth time this season Dennis and Andy. * On the December 7, 2004 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant if Shelley is a female. * On the December 14 and 16, 2004 episodes, three males play for the ninth and tenth times this season, this is the second time this season that three males play twice in a row Joel, Jerry, Grayson, Joel and Cliff. * On the December 20 and 22, 2004 episodes, three males play for the eleventh and twelfth times this season, this is the third time this season that three males play twice in a row Michael, Lyle, Hugh, Dale and David. * On the December 27, 2004 episode, three males play for the thirteenth time this season Christian and David. * On the December 29, 2004 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Eric and Larry. * On the January 11, 2005 episode, three males play for the fourteenth time this season if Alex is a male * On the January 17, 2005 episode, three males play for the fifteenth time this season Tom and Barrett. * On the January 21, 2005 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Ted and Matt. * On the February 23, 2005 episode, 1989 Tournament of Champions contestant Jeff Richmond was the single player to participate in Final Jeopardy and Billy Baxter and Bernard Holloway each received $5,000. * On the May 27, 2005 episode, three males play for the sixteenth time this season Charlie and Tim. * On the May 31, 2005 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Neill and David. * On the June 2, 2005 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Julie and Rande. * On the June 9, 2005 episode, three males play for the seventeenth time this season if Corinth is a male. * On the June 13, 2005 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant Willie and Omar. * On the July 4, 2005 episode, there are two female contestants and one male contestant Theresa and Jennifer. * On the July 5, 2005 episode, there are two male contestants and one female contestant John and David. * On the July 11 and 14, 2005 episodes, there are two female contestants and one male contestant, this is the first time this season that a male champion plays against two female challengers twice in a row Annemarie, Jessica, Kate and Jennifer. * On the July 12, 2005 episode, three males play for the eighteenth time this season if Kem is a male, this is the new record holder of most times three guys played on Jeopardy!. * This is the third season where three female contestants did not appear on Jeopardy!. * Season 21 of Jeopardy! wraps up on July 22, 2005. It also marks the last time that they never used electric guitars, as well as saxophones played during the closing credits. * Summer reruns air from July 25-September 9, 2005, with replacement fee plugs. The summer reruns include some of the Ultimate Tournament of Champions. Reruns later air on weekends from 2005-2006. Eventually, reruns air on Game Show Network under the GSN branding in the late 2000s, including the entire Ultimate Tournament of Champions. Category:Jeopardy! Category:Timeline